Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-2600:6C54:7900:ADB:80FB:B63A:2A71:81AA-20181019195334/@comment-53539-20181022104547
To me the issue just is anyone who has been in the Vocaloid fandom for awhile can end up viewing Miku as boring. To me its an issue with the use of black and grey in her colour scheme, Black and variations of grey as "flat". This is due to the way they act. I have a (wasted) degree with Fine Art and one of the aspects of colour theory concerns "Black" and all variations between it and "White". In physics, Black is a result of all colours of the spectrum (red, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple) not being present. Black is caused when light doesn't reflect back, in short is a void or deprivation of light itself. This is why the night sky appears black, while the day sky has colour as particules in the atmosphere fracture light into blues, and in the evenings red and oranges due to the angle of the light hitting our atmosphere. White, on the other hand is a presence of all colours equally, in short all light is reflected back into our eyes. Grey is a in-between the two depending on how much equal light is reflected or not depends on how deep the grey is. But because black reflects no light, and in turn grey being partly this, it can appear flat. To lighten a colour of paint you need to add a lot of white - to dark only a fraction needs to be added. The colour is so dominate you may not add black at all but instead a dark colour of what you want or a grey since it at least have layers to it due to reflecting *some* light. Black is used in design, however, to create a sharp contrast an make bright colours appear bright. Black, all greys and white are not considered "true colours" for this reason. Miku's V2 design is rather drab, because the pale blue doesn't life it either. The pale blue was rather flat in V2 and isn't very bright or vivid so the whole V2 design just is dull. I don't care for the realism issue at all if I'm honest and blunt I look at this way, people in Japan in V2 knew she sounded robotic and unrealistic yet still bought her. In addition I grew up with the voice of the Atari ST’s STSPEECH.TOS engine on my Atarti STE talking. ITs why my favourite Chipspeech vocal is Rotten.ST. I like that voice even now. https://chipspeech.wikia.com/wiki/Rotten.ST To be fair from my experience in the past in V2, people don't actually know how realistic half the Vocaloids are. Again the guys in 2010 were saying Miku was more realistic then Sweet Ann, but it turns out its Sweet Ann who is more realistic then Miku. To be honest of all the arguments... Realism was always the most pathetic one and is often a minor issue. I mean, Sad Machine doesn't use Avanna realistically... And technically Appetite of a People-Pleaser has little realism at all, or quality due to using a Japanese vocal for English and Flower at a range that is too high. Yet people like both songs people like Len and he is the least realistic of the CV series voices. Realism is a moot point and is often I find just used to tread on a vocaloid. Sure, Sachiko sounds like a realistic Enka singer, but not many people bought her for Enka. Sure Prima does Opera, but a number of people didn't use her for that, same with Tonio. ITs a cheap shot people make at a vocaloid at times. Another one is the whole "sounds like...". Yes, its true, there is an issue with Vocaloids sounding alike, and its now a confirmed issue as of V4. But... Its not important and if you like the vocal it shouldn't matter if it sounds like another. There is only so much variation on the human vocal and you will get overlapping for this reason. But there is uniqueness about each vocal such as range, samples, etc so "sounds like..." does not mean "carbon copy of...". You get used to all of this stuff over time. To be honest I've said for years, the issue with making a Vocaloid realistic is you also get all the problems with the human voice in return. So realistic vocals can be both the most beautiful and the ugliest at times and there are points wherein their more realistic vocals... Just don't sound right when you do things to them because your ears can't accept something too realistic sounding off. So it can be a real set back. But Vocaloids goal is to get a point you have a singer-in-a-box that can replace a need for a real singer. So realism is often a end-goal. There are also lots of fans who want a vocaloid that sounds just like a provider, so when they bought Sachiko, they bought it because it had all the traits of the provider. Other then that, the last comment is quality... I have been saying since late V2 when I joined... Actually... The MAJORITY of the western fandom doesn't actually know what that means in Vocaloid. The number of times I've heard LQ or MQ vocals get called "HQ" is silly crazy. And even then... Miku V2 was LQ, but still sold 60,000 units, 10,000 of that was in late V2 when there were better Vocaloids then her and even the HQ Appends. There is also the Kagamines. Quality is another cheapshot I find and honestly... The VY series was HQ in V2 in contrast, but they never outsold Miku because of it plus Len, Kaito and Gackpo can be more popular then VY2 at times yet VY2 is HQ even now compared to those 3. I would like to add while Tonio, my favorite is actually among the more realistic V2s, I own him... The bugs make him LQ and Style hard to use. Miku being LQ had a lot more "give" in V2 compared to the likes of Tonio and a lot more flexibility. You could get away with more. Her vocals also warped easily into other sounds, while Gumi was more realistic but had to be taken to extremes to achieve the same quality. Its one of Miku's perks, and made her easy to use even when she collapsed in her tones or was unsmooth. Sometimes, its not the cons to something that make it special, its the pros. Edit: In short... If you like something no negative comment should change that, you like how it sounds despite its flaws. You may even like it for its flaws. Thats fine, its up to taste. I can't stand Miku, but others can. Others say Macne Nana is bad but she is one of my 3 favs, yet is better quality then most Vocaloids in V4. Yet people are put off by her high vocal. Either way... It would be a bloody boring world if all liked the same thing.